Never Ending
by Hoshirabu
Summary: Lena had fallen in love at first sight with Amélie, the moment she had seen her dance. When she meets her again as Widowmaker, she realizes that her feelings are still there. Widowmaker starts to remember, the girl with the spiky hair. WidowTracer, a bit Tracer centric.
1. Chapter I

Title: Never Ending

By 星らぶ

Summary: Lena had fallen in love at first sight with Amélie, the moment she had seen her dance. When she meets her again as Widowmaker, she realizes that her feelings are still there. Widowmaker starts to remember, the girl with the spiky hair. WidowTracer, a bit Tracer centric.

A/N: This is my first widowtracer fic. I hope I did a decent job with them. Please Enjoy, Comment, and Share.

* * *

Chapter I

Lena Oxton was a teenager full of life, a free spirited happy girl, who loved aircrafts way too much. She was taking flying lessons since she was thirteen, and that was how she was scouted by Overwatch. Her flying teacher knew some people who knew some people, or something along those lines, she never really paid attention to those kind of details. What was important is that some agent from that organization had attended one of her flights. She had already over five hundred hours of co-flying, as solo was not allowed at her age.

She was barely fourteen then, and she had impressed the agent with her skills, who eventually offered her a "tour" to the headquarters. Lena of course accepted at once, and it wasn't that hard to convince her parents to let her go. Overwatch had saved the world after all.

The teenager had only tried the typical average single engine planes during her lessons, and when she came face to face with the fancy "toys" Overwatch had on display, that ranged from military aircrafts to...other more extreme machines. She had the time of her life. She asked immediately how could she start training in those, and be an Overwatch agent herself.

After few talks and some arrangements, an answer for her official recruitment as a trainee, in Overwatch reached her doorstep in the form of an Overwatch agent delivering a confidential letter to her. The organization would be in charge for both her training and education. And upon graduation she would get the title of an agent herself.

During her training she met some of the most well known heroes of the organization, and one of them was a French man named Gérard Lacroix. She actually asked for his autograph, and he had laughed at the request but he did promise to give her something. Later that day, he picked a book, he thought the girl would like, wrote a little cute message for her and signed it.

When he gave it to her, she grinned and hugged the book telling him that she would treasure it. It was one of those character WarCraft graphic novels from the late '00s, depicting the life of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner.

"My grandmother used to play that video game, and all those novels were at her old house, I thought you would like that one!" he said and ruffled her spiky short hair.

~o~

Lena had consumed the novel in mere days, and she was both inspired by the bravery of the character, and a total emotional wreck over said character's fate. When she met Gérard at the kitchen that day, her eagerness to tell him all about the story of that book had left her body completely upon facing the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life.

Tall and slender, with her black hair tied in a bun. Their eyes linked and a kind smile decorated her small face. Then she leaned to say something to Gérard. The latter turned and looked at Lena. The teenager felt butterflies in her stomach at that smile, and her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to burst out of her chest anytime soon.

"Amélie, meet our prodigy in piloting, little Lena Oxton." He said.

"Nice to meet you little Lena." Said the woman and smiled.

The teenager wanted to protest and say that she was not little! But all her frustration turned into more butterflies at the accent, and the way her name rolled so nicely from that woman's tongue, so she blushed instead.

"This is Amélie, my wife," he continued, and as fast as those butterflies had conquered her stomach, as fast they instantly died, as the worst sinking feeling ever washed over her. Her eyes locked with those of the beautiful woman, and Amélie saw the shadow of devastation in them.

"Ni...nice to meet you..." said the girl in an almost broken voice, and then she excused herself and ran out of the kitchen before her tears could escape her eyes.

Amongst those who had noticed were Amélie herself and Angela, who locked eyes with the tall woman for a moment, giving her a knowing nod, before leaving the kitchen to seek for Lena. When the doctor found girl sitting on a window seal, looking outside as she wrote little nothings with her breath on the glass, she approached her and simply asked,

"Do you want to talk about it, kid?" the teenager simply hugged the doctor and cried as she mumbled that her crush was taken, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Angela almost bitter smiled at that, she knew the feeling, She had met Amélie months before Gérard had set his eyes on her. But she never had the courage to say anything to her about how she felt. Only to find years later, during some girls night party, that the woman had some affairs with both men and women before he came into her life.

"You can at least come with us, to watch her dance at the Paris Opera." Said the doctor and Lena looked at her with her eyes wide open.

"She is a prima ballerina!" Angela answered the unspoken question, and shrugged her shoulders.

"How can she be so perfect!" sighed Lena and wiped her tears. A grin decorated her face but Angela could see it was forced.

~o~

Two days later, Lena and the rest of the people she was with, all clad in the same formal Overwatch uniform, they walked into the Paris Opera, and took their first row seats. She was so proud to wear the formal uniform even though she was still in training, and more so that Amélie would see her in it. Her seniors would probably think she was being silly, but Lena didn't care, she was just fifteen and being noticed by her crush would be an achievement of great significance for her.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the bell that indicated the beginning of the show. It was the Tchaikovsky's "Swan Lake" and Amélie would perform as both Odette and Odile. Only the prima ballerinas, were able to pull off both roles, and to be a prima in the Paris Opera you had to simply be highly skilled and exquisite.

When Amélie made it to the stage as the white swan, she was indeed exquisite, that was all Lena could comment on though, as her knowledge on classical ballet was close to zero. Time passed by fast and the teenager found herself utterly hypnotized by the elegance and grace of the woman she had seen only once before. When Amélie did her black swan part though, it was the moment Lena was convinced that her crush was not just that, but so much more. She was falling for that woman and she was falling hard. Luckily, Gérard was sitting few seats away from her with several agents in between them, so the only person who noticed was Angela.

When the show ended and the white swan killed herself, Lena was in tears. She had felt so strongly for the white swan, she was feeling similar herself. Angela offered her a handkerchief and also prompted the girl to be the one who would give the flowers to Amélie on behalf of Overwatch.

That gave her a new reason to feel motivated, and she went on stage confidently, saluted to the tall woman, and offered her the flowers. When Amélie leaned in to kiss Lena on the cheek, the younger girl unable to control herself, she just turned her head ever so slightly, for the corner of their lips to touch for a split moment.

Amélie's poker face didn't betray her thoughts but one look in her eyes, told Lena that she knew exactly what the girl tried to do, and the soon to be agent blushed heavily and averted her eyes.

When she returned back to the headquarters, she cried herself to sleep, as she thought, what she did was not only inappropriate regarding the taller woman, but also disrespectful to her husband as well. And she convinced herself then and there that Amélie probably hated her now. How could she be so immature! Her mind cried, and she decided to avoid the woman from now on.

~o~

Two years had passed since the last time Lena had seen Amélie. Whenever she knew the other woman was around, the trainee would simply go and hide somewhere in the corridors or take a random flight. But that day, it was impossible to avoid her, for it was her graduation day, and she would be given her agent title.

At the ceremony Lena was sitting next to her super smart gorilla friend, and the kind giant was keeping her mind busy with random talks about the moon and peanut butter. Amélie was in charge to give the diplomas to the graduates that year, and when Lena's turn came, they could both feel a certain tension.

"Lena Oxton, honour student of the piloting team, at the age of seventeen becomes the youngest Overwatch agent. Call Sign: Tracer," said the man on the microphone, as the girl stepped on the stage and saluted to her superiors. Amélie gave her, the certificate, and her Overwatch badge.

"Congratulations chérie." Said the taller woman with a smile. The French and that smile, did things that Lena didn't dare to analyse at that moment. In the end she simply nodded her head, not even daring to look at the older woman a second time.

The month that followed Lena was in deep thoughts as her attraction seemed to be flourishing once more. She wanted to love that woman, but she couldn't, she shouldn't. The stress for her first mission, was not helping either, as she grew a bit anxious at the thought of flying such machine, and the dangers that came with that, had Lena on edge.

When that day came to test fly the slipstream, Amélie showed up, and Lena just wasn't able to control her emotions any longer, so she dragged the woman inside an office. They strayed silent for just a moment, until the short haired brunette, took a step closer, stood on her toes, held Amélie's cheeks in her gloved palms and pecked her lips.

The older woman didn't reply the kiss, and Lena resulted in tears as she stepped back.

"I...I'm sorry..." she made to leave but Amélie grabbed her from her arm and brought her into a tight hug.

"Don't be...never be sorry for loving me! I am sorry that I can't reply your feelings." Lena raised her head and looked at the taller woman and bit her bottom lip, to suppress her tears. Amélie saw so many questions in those sad eyes. And she only had one answer.

"It is not because you are a girl...It is because I'm married." Lena sobbed in her arms at the answer to the question that was eating her alive all this time.

After few moments of staying like that, the brunette wiped her tears and straighten up her back with fake confidence, and wore her fancy sunglasses to hide her puffy eyes.

"Come back safe chérie!" were the last words Amélie said to her.

"I'll try..." said Lena as she waved one hand and walked out of the office, and straight into the slipstream's cockpit.

Little they knew that, this would be their last time meeting each other like that.

~o~

When the slipstream went missing, and Lena was pronounced dead, Amélie only allowed herself to cry when she was alone. After few months she would even visit the girl's grave to just leave a single white flower on the cold stone, on her own. She couldn't share this grief with anyone, especially not her husband. And it was in one of those visits to the graveyard, the Talon agents kidnapped her.

The first time Lena blinked back, Amélie was still kidnapped. The agents decided to keep that information from the young pilot, since her condition was so sever that a mere mental challenge could sent her back in a random time travel.

Something that eventually happened to her, when she overheard a conversation about that matter. She confronted the low ranked agents and one of them spilled everything out about Amélie being kidnapped. That caused the emotionally charged pilot to blink and disappear once again.

It was at that time, that Lena had been gone for months, Amélie had returned. Only to kill her husband two weeks later and depart for Talon to complete her transformation. When the young pilot blinked back, her memories were a mess. The memory of what had happened to Amélie lost, resulting one more time to have information being kept from her.

In the next couple of years Winston was able to create a machine that would keep his young friend in present time. Of course Lena had found her cheerfulness back at the news, even though it would require a very complicated surgery to attach the machine to her body.

A circle of metal cords would enter from her front torso and exit from her back to support the two external pieces in place. That was the important core of the machine that would keep her in present time. The rest of the machine which would allow her to manipulate time to her advantage, would be balkier, bulletproof, and she would need a harness to keep it in place. That part was also removable for convenience.

The operation took more than twelve hours, but it was a success. Lena would need couple of weeks of recovery to be able to return to her duty, but that was small a price to pay for finding her life back.

By the time she was ready to jump into action again, there was one name that was circulating the Overwatch headquarters, _Widowmaker_. Lena was only given the required information, that she was a cold hearted assassin and she needed to be stopped. The pilot with her high morals and righteousness, couldn't be more eager to chase that _evil_ person and crash any of her plans.

And so she did, one day, at the rooftops of Paris, she chased the assassin, and managed to intervene with some Talon mission by distracting, the assassin off her main target. Widowmaker overly disturbed by her own hesitations, and hints of memory flashing over her eyes, decided to call it a day and leave her spot.

The tall woman, didn't return to Talon immediately though, she just took a hiding place and tried to shake the images off her head. Upon seeing the name "Tracer" printed on the bright yellow pants of her opponent, flashes of dialogues and images had conquered her mind, resulting in the complete loss of focus.

 _"...Oxton...piloting team...youngest Overwatch...Tracer"_ that voice came back into her mind to torture her, and she punched the nearby wall out of frustration. It was unacceptable of her to fail a mission because of a lousy memory she didn't even know what it meant, and all caused by some Overwatch pest she didn't even recognise!

For Lena, the realization of who she was fighting against came sooner than anyone had predicted. It was just weeks after the first encounter, that the two agents crossed paths again. This time the close up combat they were engaged in, allowed the Overwatch pilot, to see Widowmaker's face. And even though the woman was different than the one she knew, she couldn't forget those eyes, lips, or cheekbones she had fallen so hard for years ago.

Tracer had pinned Widowmaker on the ground, her weapon out of reach. And they looked at each other for what it seemed like an eternity, at least for Lena it did.

"Amélie? Amélie Lacroix?" breathed the British in disbelief, only to get an unexpected reaction from the assassin, who punched the girl on the face and turned them around, now Lena being the one in a disadvantage.

"Don't you ever speak that name again, pest!" she hissed, and was ready to punch the daylight out of Tracer once again, but the girl bellow her was now in tears. And she stopped midway.

"What happened to you? Don't you recognize me? It's me Lena!" said the girl as tears streamed down her cheeks. Widowmaker looked at her perplexed for a moment, and then pain crashed into her mind and she grabbed her head with both hands.

 _"Nice to meet you little Lena...nice to meet you little Lena...little Lena...little Lena...little Lena..."_ the memory of her own voice ringed into her skull like a hammer had hit a bell. Her expression changed a moment later though, as she managed to kill that memory once again. She jumped off the girl grabbed her weapon and used the grappling hook to escape from the scene.

Tracer was still laying on the rooftop, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Few minutes passed until she was able to make up her mind and return to the headquarters. It was there her frustration won over her better judgement, and she ended up pinning Angela on a wall, accusing her of hiding things from her, blaming her for Amélie's state.

Other agents jumped on Tracer to get her off of the doctor, and eventually it was Winston who managed to calm her down. Though calmer at that point she still demanded answers. Angela pinched the bridge of her nose, and sent everyone out except Lena and Winston.

"Long story short, Widowmaker is Amélie. Or at least that's who she used to be."

"But how!"

"Talon, that's how, they kidnapped her, brainwashed her, they sent her back here to kill Gérard..."

"Gérard is dead? Why would you hide that from me!" yelled the young pilot.

"Because the last time we told you about Amélie you disappeared!" now it was Angela who yelled. Lena dropped her gaze to the floor, unable to hold another stream of tears. Winston's hand rubbed her back soothingly, but that didn't really help.

"What now, can't you save her?" she asked the doctor.

"I don't know, she seems beyond redemption..."

"I don't believe that, I will never believe that!" she yelled again and ran out of the room.

As if something had been triggered, things went downhill from there. Widowmaker had assassinated Ana, one of Overwatch elite agents, the headquarters were exploded with more heroes pronounced dead, until the United Nations decided to close down the operation for good.

Lena was but a twenty one years old then, and by the looks of it, her only way to fight for the greater good was to be a mercenary.

~o~

For the next five years, the two rivals would cross paths many times, but for reasons Lena grew hopeful for, and Widowmaker didn't understand, the latter was never able to pull the trigger against the spiky haired pilot, even though she had many opportunities to do so.

Every time, something inside her would stop her, memories would distract her, or the tears of the girl trying to make her remember. And all those made her feel...It was tiny, but it tickled her senses more and more every time it would happen.

It was that night in London, that she would remember one more thing. It was that night she didn't attempt to head shot her target, only to avoid piercing through flesh instead of a machinery piece, had the girl not blinked out of her way. It was at that time Tracer's flood of emotions were not triggered by her, it was the one time _that_ name was not mentioned at all. It was the night she had assassinated Tekhartha Mondatta. It was that moment, the sadness in Tracer's eyes when she naively asked her why would she do such a thing, had triggered another memory.

 _"...never be sorry for loving me!"_ That was definitely her voice saying this. She chuckled at the audacity of that, but she couldn't control what came out of her mouth next.

"Adieu, chérie..." she even surprised herself at it, to the point she crashed the girl against the wall and damaged her chest piece to balance it. She didn't understand why she made sure the girl was able to stand again before she made her leave. She didn't understand why she cared. Was it really the thrill of the kill that made her feel that night, or was the memory of that annoyingly cheerful brunette, loving her, that made her heart beat faster than usual?

Lena lied down on the rooftop for hours after the incident. The pain she felt was not physical, but it was greater than any she had ever felt. When Widowmaker called her chérie, it ended her. She wanted to hate her, she wanted to bring Amélie back, but that was not the woman she knew before, she was someone else, and she was falling hard for her, not Amélie, but Widowmaker, the assassin who killed an advocate of good in front of her eyes, the assassin who had killed so many Overwatch agents. And she could just feel the love growing inside her, and instead of hating Widowmaker, she hated herself for loving her. For trying to reach out to her. For blushing at that damn French word.

She remembered then, how much more she had loved her black swan, how much harder she had fallen for Amélie when she was the black swan. Widowmaker had done the same, and Lena felt hopeless once again. Only a _sweet foolish girl_ would fall for that. She thought in a mocking way as she mimicked the words that woman had uttered earlier.

~o~

TBC

* * *

 **EDIT: After such a popular demand and the wonderful response I got from you lovely people, I'm going to continue this fic, which I intended as an one shot at first. I'm in the process of building the plot for an extended version, so please be a little patient with me.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

 **Footnote:** I really like the concept of Lena having a crush on Amélie, before her becoming Widowmaker. But the main focus will be about Lena falling for Widowmaker harder.


	2. Chapter II

Title: Never Ending

By 星らぶ

Summary: Lena had fallen in love at first sight with Amélie, the moment she had seen her dance. When she meets her again as Widowmaker, she realizes that her feelings are still there. Widowmaker starts to remember, the girl with the spiky hair. WidowTracer.

* * *

Chapter II

Only days after her latest encounter with Widowmaker, and Lena had started feeling like a living ghost all over again. She didn't go out for days, she didn't associate with anyone, not that there were any friends left she could contact. And other than a simple short contact with her mother a day or two ago, she had spent all these days in her small apartment.

And quite understandably so, as the one person she was in love with for years, didn't exist anymore, and the one who was but a shadow of said person was unreachable, untouchable, and the more Lena was trying, the more her feeling were growing, the furthest that person seemed to be. Not to mention that she couldn't contact any of her Overwatch friends either.

She was sad, she has been sad for years. Why did things have to be that way. Just as she made that hopeless thought to what it seemed a thousand time over the years, her communicator bleeped with a signal she hadn't heard in a very long time.

She almost blinked out of her bed to reach the small device, and all her worries and sorrows washed away in an instant, upon seeing the name tag on the screen. She didn't spend a moment as she answered immediately.

"Winston? Is that you love? It's been too long!" she didn't even recognized the cheerfulness in her voice, for it had been so long ago, she had been this happy.

 _"Yes, yes it has,"_ replied her dearest friend, and she couldn't believe it that she was talking to him again.

She looked around her apartment, only to realize the mess, she had been avoiding all these days, and somehow she wanted to do so many things, her energy was overflowing, so while talking to him she started jumping and blinking all over the place, cleaning and tidying up. As if a new life had started for her. Or more precisely, as if she had jumped back in time, when everything was still wonderful.

~o~

After Tracer met up with the gentle giant, it didn't take long for the first mission to emerge. It was as if it was waiting for them to team up. The two friends ended up following the two Talon agents for an hour before they were found. That resulted in, Winston falling from the museum roof with Widowmaker on his tracks.

Tracer was in such a good mood, she decided to be her old good teasing self. The annoyed expression on the assassin's face was so profound it rewarded Tracer's efforts, who had the time of her life.

She had managed for one more time to make her feel, and she knew it. And she was more than glad. Just another crack on the icy wall, just another step to make Amélie remember. Not to mention she had also managed to be kind off flirty and playful. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, as she blushed and giggled a little. But then her grin faded, as she remembered that reality was not all sparkles and rainbows...

In the end, she decided to keep her good mood, after that wonderfully successful mission, and leave her... _love_ life, or whatever that was she was feeling, for another day. Of course, that didn't stop her brain from creating dreams that woke her up in the middle of the night, sweaty, hot, and bothered.

"...shit..." she just sighed. That dream was not what she expected, and it felt so damn nice. Those cold bluish fingers writing paths all over her body, those purple lips...No! She stood immediately and ran into the bathroom. She didn't even bothered to take off her t-shirt and underwear, as she stepped under the cold shower.

She was in a hotel room, not far from where the mission had unfolded. But little she knew that only rooftops away, two very annoyed eyes where watching her every movie through a scope.

Widowmaker had been excessively angry that day. Not only the mission had failed, but on top of that, the Brit she had encountered for so many times already, was beyond cheerful! And she was flirting! What for! No answer was good enough to that, so the assassin followed her. And then descended few rooftops away.

She saw her taking off the harness and the bulkier part of the machine, and she was intrigued by the round glowing machinery still attached on the girl's chest and back. She focused on it, only to see the skin around it scarred.

Time passed, and Tracer had fallen asleep, but Widow for some reason staying on the rooftop. She really didn't know why. Then it happened, hours later, she saw her twisting and turning in her sleep. She found it amusing, the girl's hands were touching certain parts on her body. And then it ended; she was awake, and she just ran into the bathroom. Widow smirked. Few minutes later Tracer decorated once again the vision of her scope, in all her naked glory resting her forehead on the bathroom's door frame.

The assassin had seen enough. And like that she made her leave.

~o~

Only days later on a New York rooftop Widowmaker had pinned Tracer up a short wall. Her breath chilling on the brunettes' nape, her words sharp as knives.

"Isn't this what you want, to leave me alone, chérie?" Lena detected the typical femme fatal seduction in every word and move the tall woman was doing, and that was not arousing in the slightest, in fact it was the exact opposite. The Brit felt violated with just the close body contact and she couldn't let this continue, not just for her sake but also for what humanity was left in Amélie.

"No! It's not!" She yelled and pushed the older woman back with all her might.

"Not like this! Has Talon brainwashed you that far that you would stoop so low as to rape your rivals in battle?" Widowmaker wide opened her eyes, and somehow she felt again, it stung so much though that she fled the rooftop immediately.

Tracer dropped on her knees as tears ran down her cheeks. What had just happened. She felt broken once more, was it futile to try and reach Amélie. Was the good doctor right? No she couldn't believe that, she wouldn't!

The young woman stood and wiped her tears, she wouldn't stop trying to reach for her, ever!

Few rooftops away, the Talon assassin was in deep thoughts. Somehow that Overwatch pest had managed once more to trouble her. She had used seduction so many times before, to manipulate her targets, so why did it felt so wrong in this case? And what was that nonsense about brainwashing. She knew Talon had done things to her, but she had no memories of brainw...right...she had no memories...

She shifted her eyes, she needed answers and she knew the perfect person to obtain them for her, all she need to do was to find _her_. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream. Curious she looked through her scope. A young woman seemed to be assaulted. Without thinking she pulled her trigger of her weapon and planted a straight bullet into the head of the attacker. The woman now started screaming for a different reason as the dead weight of the blood stained body forced her on the ground. Widowmaker felt a tiny bit better, as a smirk formed into her lips. And with that she started walking again towards her own hotel room.

~o~

Lena was in a bad mood. What had happened earlier had effected her more than she dared to admit. She was in need to be numb, to forget. In a flinch she decided to go out for drinks. This was New York after all. A little while later she found herself in a dive gay bar, having couple of beers already.

As she was drinking, someone approached her. Her gorgeous skin couple of shades darker than her own, her eyes glowing purple, just like the implants attached to her partially shaved head.

"Hey gorgeous!" said the woman and clinked her own bottle of beer to that of Lena.

"Cheers." They looked at each other for few moments until the purple eyes landed on the glow of the anchor emitting from the Brit's shirt.

"What's up with the glow?" she pointed out, just to start a conversation.

"Just something to keep me alive...what's up with yours?"

"I'm an...IT!" she shrugged not really wanting to say too much,

"What about you, what do you do for living?" she then asked,

"I'm a...pilot!" said Lena, it wasn't exactly a lie, but she couldn't just tell a stranger that she was an agent.

"So what's your name, beautiful?" she then asked. To her surprised the woman made a step forward, took her chin in her hand and whispered seductively in her ear,

"I don't think it will matter after a while..." with that, she just kissed her, and Lena responded.

Soon their bodies collided with the cold tiles of a toilet stall, as fingers had disappeared inside each others' trousers. For Lena the pleasure served as a momentary distraction from her disturbing thoughts, for the other one...it was more complicated than that, but she still enjoyed herself, a lot.

~o~

After her interesting night in New York, her mood had taken a turn. It wasn't so much the fact that she got laid after a long time, but more so the feel of another human so close to her. Before her accident, she was too young and too busy to have a proper relationship. After her accident, things got way worse. Getting laid was just another thing she did, but committing in a relationship? It was hard, she had too many issues to solve, too many thorns threatening to break her. After all she could only keep her happy go lucky façade for so long.

No matter how interesting the woman in her hands was at a time, no matter how gorgeous, no matter the actual pleasure, her mind would always return to one. The one she had vowed to herself to help, regardless of the outcome, regardless if it would mean her own demise.

She was dangerous at this state, she knew that all too well, but she wouldn't give up, she couldn't. Even if it took years, even if she would die trying.

That was Lena Oxton for you, after all; the girl with a heart bigger than life, a heart which she didn't really know how to protect, or its worth. A heart that led her to another plan.

She was back in London, visiting an antiquary shop, one of the very few left. She was looking for something she had seen before, a music box. She wanted a specific one and she was lucky enough to find it. Apparently it was a popular choice even in the recent past. The tune was no other than Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, and a porcelain ballerina figurine was twirling around.

Days later she had a chance to go forward with her plan. There was an operation in Milan, Italy. Tracer blinked her way up the rooftops once again. She was very careful to avoid any traps the assassin might have set, and be extra quite. The first phase of the plan went well. She reached the rooftop Widowmaker had occupied for her mission. She figured that the sniper had already found her target and was just waiting for the right moment.

Tracer sneaked few meters behind her in stealth and sat down, she positioned the music box in arm distance in front of her and opened it. The moment the melody started playing the sniper jumped into cover and pointed her weapon at the direction of the sound. She was surprised to see the Overwatch agent just sitting there with her head lowered.

It took her a moment or two to identify the melody, only for her mind to start flooding her with images, of a stage, lights, ballerinas, the white swan, the black swan, the choreography, herself...

As those images, memories, flashed in her mind, the pain returned, she almost dropped on her knees. She growled and tried to abolish the memories, but that sound wouldn't let her. She had to stop it! She gathered all her will power and walked the few steps towards the music box, only to plant a row of bullets on it and erase it from existence. Tracer didn't even flinch, she was expecting as much, her head still lowered, looking at the remains of what it used to be a music box.

Widowmaker dropped her weapon and grabbed tracer from the lapel of her leather jacket, forced her up and crashed her on a nearby chimney.

"Why are you doing this!" growled the assassin with enough vile in her voice to poison an entire nation.

"You know love...your black swan was always my favourite..." she whispered without raising her head. Her only response another growl and nails digging on her shoulders.

"They say you don't feel anymore, but look at you, even anger is an emotion... Amélie..." she finally raised her tear stained gaze and looked into those angry ambers.

"I'm going to kill you!" said the assassin between gritted teeth.

"No, you won't..." they stared each other down.

It was true, what Lena said, for one more time Widowmaker was unable to fatally harm the other woman. She stepped back grabbed her weapon and left. Her mission had failed as well, as the target was out of sight.

"I will reach for you Amélie! I will break the wall and reach for you!" she heard the brunette calling out to her. And she humphed annoyed.

~o~

TBC

 **Footnote:**

Dear readers and reviewers of this WidowTracer fanfic,

I apologize for the long absence, my body had different plans for me...

Hopefully I'll be healthier from now on, and able to update sooner.

I would also like to thank EVERYONE who welcomed me so warmly into the fandom, your kind words mean the world to me.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

PS: If you got the reference of a certain someone, you are not mistaken, and she will sneakily appear again later on. :D


End file.
